


Let's move in

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Wapol left behind a castle when he left.He left behind acastlewhen he left.A freaking castle....Who in their right mind would leavethatbe and turn tail when it's offered to them on a silver plate like that?
Relationships: Doctor Kureha & Tony Tony Chopper
Series: The Women of One Piece [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Kudos: 8





	Let's move in

**Author's Note:**

> This was started on the 23.05.2020 and finished on the 01.11.2020. :D  
> (I can see a trend developing, there)
> 
> It's also part of a bit of a drabble challenge I started in order to get rid of my drafts before they'll be deleted by AO3... XD so there we go.
> 
> Have fun!

The gate opens with a deafening boom.

The gales blow in freezing snowflakes.

Her eyes narrow in contemplation.

Swaggering in a few steps, she puts a finger to the railing of the staircase right beside the entry. It comes away with dust on it.

Might be better to simply leave the gates open, then. Nature will take care of the rest.

„Chopper, I’ll go upstairs. Have a look around, see if there is anyone else here besides us.“

It is said to keep her young assistant busy, but she knows that if he meets any, all of them will flee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, dear readers?
> 
> Leave a comment, if you would?


End file.
